Anon
by Princess Procrastination
Summary: Yuki has been slipping into Kyo's bed for a while now, but what happens when Kyo starts to figure it out? Watch them as they struggle with their feeling for one another against all odds. YukixKyo
1. Kyo POV I

Hi Guyz I've written a Fruits Basket story so yay for me and you if you like it.

StunningSpellRocks2345 beta'd this story for me and they are now the greates t person in the world and yeah I totally mean that, they're going to beta the Mishap too so yay. Unfortunately The Mishap plot bunnies have left me then came back and helped me finsh half a chapter before leaving again so I'm sending a message out to whoevers seen my plot bunnies through there windows and if your not on the ground floor (they are ninja bunnies) return them or else...I'll cry.

Claiming of the dis:- If I owned Fruits Baskets Tohru would have fallen off a cliff in the first episode/ chapter. (not that I hate her, not at all *insert evil laugh*)

Anyway on with the story.

* * *

As I lay awake in bed I realized that I couldn't go to sleep any more without the warmth by my side that I had gotten so used to over the last couple of weeks. I sighed for I knew that warmth could be a paedophile or even worse Kagura, this was one of several arguments totally against allowing some random person into my bed at night.

No matter how many times I weighed up the pros and cons of my current situation I always came to the same conclusion: not to open my eyes and to never find out who it was I've become dependent on.

Every night while I wait for my...the mystery person to climb into my bed I wonder who it could possibly be I knew for a fact that it wasn't a girl (not that I'd been checking in the middle of the night or something but I knew it was a guy) so that ruled out Tohru or anyone like that though the girl was too shy to enter my room let alone sleep with me. (A/N: In his bed! You dirty minded people.)

I also definitely knew it wasn't Shigure because he (the night visitor) was too small to be the older man though I had suspected this as it was just the sort of trick the pervert would play.

So then the only person left in this house was Yuki and well that rat hated me didn't he? Of course he does I scolded myself, but in my head I heard a faint voice say 'You don't hate him'. I pouted, it's not like anyone could see in this darkness and ruin my image, I hate that nezumi as much as he hated me.

The door opened and I quickly closed my eyes. 'He's here.' I informed myself.

Then shuffled over to let him have room and held my night visitor close, he was so warm and soft, he smelt like lavender just like Yu- Dammit I need to get that freaking rat out of my head.

I felt the figure underneath me shift slightly trying to get comfortable and his hair brushed my face I was quite long like Yuki's... I just managed to stop myself from slamming my head against the wall. Yuki this, Yuki that it was like I wanted him with me.

A small voice interrupted my inner rant "Goodnight."

"G'night." I replied.

Then I smiled at how close we'd gotten when he'd first climbed inI had panicked, I had froze, I had turned my back to them and I had didn't sleep a wink, but over time I'd warmed up to them and now we were on speaking terms. The next thing I knew his body went slack and could hear quiet snoring coming from the boy I held, he was asleep then listening to his breathing I slowly felt myself drift off to sleep.

In the morning, when I woke up, he was gone, but I was used to it; though, I still almost missed him. I made my way downstairs, and Yuki was glaring at his breakfast when I glanced at him.

"What are doing?" I asked.

He glared before getting up and saying "Let's just go to school."

I shrugged before leaving the room. Yuki decided to wait for Tohru to stop getting sexually harassed by Shigure. When I got outside, I considered going back in because it kind of annoyed me that Yuki was alone in a room with a pervert and a closet fangirl.

Then I heard something in the bushes, I knew it was just some cats, but for some reason today I had a sense of foreboding.

"Kyo! We're here! Lets' go!" Tohru chirped.

"Hmm..." I replied still slightly worried.

"Hey baka neko" Yuki said, smacking me round the head (A/N: Yayz unintentional rhyming), then pausing almost as if he had forgotten why he had hit me in the first place "Pay attention to Miss Honda."

I growled and Tohru suddenly decided to pounce on MY Yuki... I mean Yuki (seriously I do) and turn him into a rat.

"Sorry" she squealed before picking him up and cradling him in her arms "I only wanted to stop you two fighting."

"I understand, Miss Honda."

I inwardly sighed, 'Why was this girl so stupid?'

I froze, the cats I'd noticed were still there and they seemed pretty excited. I quickened my pace before turning to look behind me. That's when I finally saw them, about 9 cats all jumping towards me.

I squealed, um... shrieked in a manly way before I was tackled to the ground by the group of crazed cats. It took me at least 5 minutes to disentangle myself from the hyperactive felines, and to get to safety before one of the cats spotted Yuki and ran towards him.

I looked up frightened before grabbing the rat and running towards school. Then I noticed Tohru panting to keep up with me. I paused and motioned her to get on my back, she blushed and began to say something. Then behind me, I saw the cats catching up with me, so panicking, I flung Tohru onto my shoulder before running again.

By the time we got to school, I was dying. My shirt was ripped to shreds, but at least Yuki was safe and not mauled open by some psycho cats. Then I smashed my head against the ground I was laying on, why was I so concerned about Yuki's well being?

When I looked back up, I noticed that Yuki had already changed back and got back into his clothes. I inwardly cursed, I missed it. Then I took a few deep breaths and decided that I would just ignore the voice in my head that insisted that I liked Yuki in that way...in any way.

He turned to me before heading into the sea of fangirls, and I swear I saw him mouth "Thanks" to me. A wide grin spread across my face before I began to enter the doors at school, forgetting that my school uniform was in tatters.

In all truth, it was a weird feeling when I got jumped by at least 50 girls, 9 cats I can deal with, but FIFTY rabid fangirls was something even I couldn't handle. Then I heard a polite cough from above and Yuki gave the girls his princely smile (to be honest it felt weird to have that directed towards me for once).

"Girls," he said "It's almost time for your first lesson and we couldn't have you being late for that, could we?"

If anyone else had said that, they would have seen it as an insult to their intelligence, but because Yuki said it all they did was smile and him and say "No, we wouldn't want that Yuki-sama."

I nearly threw up.

Before I knew it, the end of the day had come, and I was on my way to my locker, Tohru trailing behind me. I stopped, and she smashed into my back.

"Ouch, Kyo why'd you stop?"

I was frozen in horror. Yuki had a girl attached to lips, a lot of different emotions chorused through me: anger at the stupid whore attacking Yuki, upset as I watched the guy I had denied liking for so long be taken from me, and confusion, maybe Yuki wasn't the one who had been in my bed maybe he hated me.

I knew I had been stupid, just because I had stopped hating Yuki didn't mean that he had stopped hating me. So, I did what every semi-sane heart-broken fool would do in this situation.

I ran.

I ran faster than I ever had in my life.

I ran to forget everything and as I ran I realized...

I am an idiot.

* * *

Reviews are love and hugs, and we all know hugs are drugs so give me revieews m having withdrawel symptoms from the reviews I never had. LOLZ see you next chapter (hopefully).


	2. Yuki POV I

Yayz I was going to wait until I'd finished writing the next chapter to upload this but well it's almost finished and so is the Mishap so... yeah!

Also taking this time to say thank to my BETA StunningSpellRocks2345 who i love very much!

Disclaimer: I only have three words to say: TOHRU WOULD DIE! Enjoy the story

* * *

I hovered outside of Kyo's door, once again wondering whether it was a good idea to enter like I had the nights before and curl up against the cat. I know now that I am safe as long Kyo never opens his eyes and realizes it had been me all along.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly opened the door. I walked slowly and cautiously before slipping into his arms. I faced him to see his eyes squeezed shut, I couldn't help but smile and reach a hand up to brush the hair from his face.

He held me tightly in his arms I frowned before sighing softly; Kyo wouldn't be doing this if he knew that it was me in his bed. I savoured every second I was with Kyo like this, I savoured his heat, his touch unlike it had ever been before when the orange haired boy had only touched him to fight, his smell which seem to be of earth, leaves and a hint of fire?

"Goodnight." I whispered

"G'night" he replied in a gruff voice.

Then just as sleep invited me into its arms, I couldn't help but smile remembering the first time I had crawled into his bed. Admittedly I had been quite drunk, depressed and disorientated (thanks to Shigure and Ayame), but that did help to dampen my fears of being thrown out death threats ringing in my ears.

The next morning, I woke up so early that the sun had barely peeked over the horizon. Yawning I disentangled myself from Kyo, before shuffling out of the room and back to my cold, lonely bed, which I soon collapsed and fell asleep on.

As usual in the morning, I felt tired and weak barely managing to descend the stairs at a snail's pace. I dreaded the day ahead, and I was absolutely certain that I would not make it through. Not that having Kyo wrapped around me when I wake up and when I sleep isn't worth it. In fact, that was helped me through each and every second of the day.

Sometimes, when I'm tired at breakfast, it seems food is out to get me. The walk to school is particularly agonizing, as my recently eaten food swirls in my stomach determined to escape. I stare at my food disdainfully.

"What are you doing?" Kyo asks, curious or maybe he was concerned about me (yeah in my dreams).

"Let's just go to school." I say, hoping he wouldn't pursue his curiosity.

Thankfully, he didn't, and he wandered out of the room giving me an odd look. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding in. I couldn't believe it, for a while I always knew that Kyo was a good looking guy, and I wouldn't hesitate to admit it, but recently, I feel more and more attached to the cat.

I wanted to be around him, and when he was gone for to long, I had begun to miss him. Sometimes, when we fight, his shirt rides up or I accidentally brush his skin and it sets me ablaze, the more I think about it the more I think that I'm in lo...

"Yuki," Shigure sing song voice interrupts my musings "You seem a bit out of it, fantasising."

"..." I just stare.

"Maybe about a certain feline friend of ours."

I scowled, debating whether to smack him with my bag or be the bigger man, just as I had chosen to take the high road, Tohru decided to talk.

"But Shigure," she said blushing "why would Yuki be thinking about Kyo."

I sighed, but silently cheered as I knew that she would never actually get any of Shigure's not-so-sly perverted taunting. I quickly tried to find a way to get away from the damn dog, I didn't think my sanity could last through another one of _those_ conversations.

"Miss Honda, if we don't hurry we'll be late for school."

"Yes Tohru," Shigure added unhelpfully "You wouldn't want to keep Kyo waiting."

"Oh, okay! We better go. Goodbye Shigure-san!"

"Goodbye Tohru!" he called, after her as she ran out of the door.

Yuki paused in the doorway turning to glance at Shigure who winked at the boy and went back to his book. Sighing, Yuki went outside to catch the tail end of Kyo's and Tohru's conversation.

"Hmm..." I heard the cat say.

Tohru looked quite hurt at this, so I decided to hit the cat, not because I wanted to get close to him, and definitely not because I constantly craved Kyo's touch (Liking the cat I could admit to, obsessing maybe not.)

"Hey baka neko" I paused, momentarily forgetting why I had hit Kyo in the first place. "Pay attention to Miss Honda."

He scowled and then out of nowhere I felt and sickeningly familiar weight on his back. POOF! I felt myself shrink and turn into a rat, I suppressed the need to put my head in his arms and cry at Tohru's apparent lack of brain cells.

Resisting the urge, I turned to Kyo, who now had a look of pure undiluted horror on his face, as at least 1, 2...3 at least 9 crazy cats jumped onto him. After 5 minutes of thrashing and squealing like a little girl, Kyo was beginning to get free. I advanced towards him, forgetting for a moment that I was a 3 inch tall rat, and then found myself face to face with an excitable cat.

The rest of what happened was a blur, it went by so fast, as I was whisked up off the ground and carried as Kyo sped down the road. He then stopped for Tohru who was promptly flung onto his shoulder; I smirked unkindly as I was held in the cat's arms while she was simply clinging onto him for dear life.

When we finally got to school, Kyo lay face down on the floor panting, which made me smile at all the effort he went to save my life. Tohru eeped as I changed back into my human form quickly dressing myself just as Kyo looks up. I sigh in relief I wasn't quite ready to be naked in front of the guy I like, not that he would feel as embarrassed he had seen it many times before, no one had ever noticed the way I would watch him as he changed.

Well to be fair, Shigure had seen me, in fact he'd seen right through me well enough to get me drunk that night... Kyo got up, breaking my train of thoughts, he looked at me with an almost smile on his face. I mouthed a thank you before setting off into the flood of girls who are blocking the path to school.

Then from behind I heard a scream, and when I turned to see what was happening, I was shocked at the sight of Kyo getting molested by fangirls. Looking on was Tohru with a face on that seemed to be debating whether to attempt a rescue or simply join in. I watched her expression for a while before decided that I would stop this nonsense, the only one who could touch Kyo like that was me.

"Girls, "I said, putting on my prince like persona, "It's almost time for your first lesson and we couldn't have you being late for that, could we?"

Kyo's eyes burned into mine as I said this, a look of relief clouding his features, then he smiled at me and I returned the favour enjoying if not only for a little while the happiness on his face.

"No, we wouldn't want that Yuki-sama."

I had almost forgotten the fangirls were even there for a moment, sighing I knew the moment was gone and soon we would just go back to being enemies and secret night visitors (or at least I would).

Time Skip

It was now the end of the day, and I was heading towards my locker, but when I opened it I saw a envelope, a bright pink envelope with twirled lettering on the front. It read: _Yuki Sohma._

When I opened it, a strong scent came rushing out of it. The message inside was a poem written by an amateur at best, I berated myself for at a time like this criticising a piece of literature. The smell from the envelope was going to my head, and I was starting to feel dizzy and slightly disorientated. My vision hazed and a blurred figure with orange hair approached me.

"Kyo?"

"Of course not," came a smug voice from above "How could you be thinking of him at a time like this?"

I felt myself slowly drift toward unconsciousness.

"Yes Yuki," she whispered "Sleep it will be alright soon."

Her grating voice was all that kept me awake, I was not about to let myself get kidnapped by a creepy stalker. That's when I saw Kyo in the corner of my eye. I moved my head to face him, but the girl put her face in front of my face.

"The poison is working quickly isn't it?"

Then she claimed my lips, and it was all I could do to stop myself gagging on the sour taste of her lips against mine, her tongue poking and prodding with all the grace of a drunken T-Rex. She was trying to force my mouth open none to gently, I closed my eyes in comparison my imagined kisses with Kyo were soft and sweet, but passionate and fiery.

Kyo...

Then I saw him, my secret desire, run out of school. Leaving me behind with the craziest girl I've had the unfortune to meet.

"Kyo." It came out than more than a whimper, a whisper compared to the pure panic that was screaming in my mind.

I used the last of my strength to shove the girl off and to stumble haphazardly after Kyo, I ran a quickly as a poisoned man could towards Kyo who had now slowed to a walk. Then I felt my body drain and the poison took control.

And then nothing.

* * *

Ohhhhh! The suspense... I WANT REVIEWS

Reviews are love and loves are hugs and hugs are drugs so give me my imaginary fix. Wow I really do sound like an addict... this is why I got a high mark in drama when i was acting a drug dealer. ;D


	3. Kyo POV II

HI! I'm back! My wonderful beta beta'd this so all of you can read it. Thanks to my stupendous reviewers, reviews love. I don't actually have much to say but I'm thinking about taking requests for some fandoms that can be seen on my profile soon! I have nothing else to say other than enjoy the story! Edi: Sorry made an itsy bitsy mistake.

* * *

As I ran, I noticed Yuki was no longer behind me. I turned back berating myself for going to help him when I supposed to hate him. I'm supposed to loathe his very existence, the meaning of my life way to defeat him and get a place in the zodiac, but all that stopped as soon as I saw him fall. In slow motion I saw Yuki pass out before my very eyes and all I could think was...

Please don't die! No matter what you do, I don't want you to die.

I ran back to him, he was unconscious and barely breathing. I quickly picked him up again, at least this time he was in his human form, so he fit comfortably into my arms and carefully but quickly carried him home. When I got there, Shigure, Ayame and Hatori were all talking while Tohru sat there uncomfortably smiling.

"Hatori, Yuki's dying!"

Hatori jumped up and attempted to take Yuki from my arms, so I tightened my arms around the fragile boy feeling too scared to let him out of my sight. He motioned me to Yuki's bed and I laid down the boy as gently as I could, then I knelt next to him. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I flinched before throwing it off and sending a glare to its owner.

"Kyo, I think it's best if you go and let Tori take care of Yuki." Shigure said keeping his hand at a distance this time.

A moment of silence descended and Tohru shuffled quietly into the room, making all eyes turn to her. She blushed bright red and began to stutter, so violently that nobody could understand a word she was saying.

"Yes, Honda-san that would be a good idea, Yuki should be waking up soon."

Well maybe Hatori could.

"Wait, what do you mean, he'll wake up soon, you haven't even looked him over!"

"Kyo," Hatori sighed "Yuki's been put under a sedative, he just needs to sleep it off."

Yuki moaned in his drug induced sleep, and everyone took this as a sign that it was time to leave us alone, well except Tohru who was taken out by Shigure who had decided that he wanted to teach her how to play cards. I sat next to Yuki and took hold of his hand. I closed my eyes and squeezed his hand tighter.

"I was so scared I would lose you! I never got a chance to tell you how I feel. I only just realized, I'm so sorry. I was so afraid that you would reject me but..."

But... when I saw you fall.

"Kyo?"

"Yuki? Yuki! You're alive I'm so glad you're alive!"

I swooped down giving him a hug, the faint smell of lavender reached my nose as I buried my face in his soft hair. Then I felt him cringe beneath me, my heart dropped before I slowly let him go. Getting up I knew that, after that display, I could never show my face to Yuki again. When I go up to walk away, I felt a slight tug on my shirt.

"Kyo, I..."

Shaking him off, I stumbled out of the room and sat on the roof wallowing in self pity. I rested my head on my hands and I just sat there with my eyes shut When I opened my eyes, it was dark and I could hear owls hooting in the background. I went to get up, but I noticed an odd weight on my shoulder and when I turned to see what it was, I saw Yuki's eyes closed and breathing softly, asleep.

I smiled at the boy who was sleeping on me, before running my fingers through his soft hair.

"Yuki, I love you."

The smaller boy shifted a bit but I continued, "I'm sorry, but it's something that I'll never tell you again, I would rather have you not know than be rejected by you. I constantly crave your attention..."

"Me too," said Yuki seemingly just waking up "Kyo, I've always loved you"

"Shut up! I don't want your pity!" I yelled angry and hurt.

I shot up, and Yuki looked up at me with wide surprised eyes before tears streamed down his face and he ran from the roof all the way down the stairs and out the door. I watched as he disappeared into the trees before sinking to my knees. What the hell is wrong with me? He just confessed and I shouted at him. A voice popped up into my head, the small pitiful one that I couldn't shut up.

_He just feels sorry for you._

I knew the voice was right but that didn't stop my body from leaping up and running after him. In the corridor my path was blocked by Tohru, who was on her way to Yuki's room with some food.

"Tohru, where's Yuki?"

"Um...I don't know, isn't he in his room?"

I didn't bother to answer her as I ran past her out of the house and headed towards the forest.

"Um...Kyo?" she said standing panting by the door I just left, "He might be at the secret base!"

I nodded before disappearing into the trees to find Yuki. 5 minutes later rain was pouring down and I'd finally spotted a soaked Yuki shivering and crying softly. I watched as silent tears streamed down his face, unable to stop my body I went up and gave Yuki a hug, pressing him into my chest and I felt him sob against my body.

I whispered into his ear, "Shh don't cry. I'm here Yuki, I'm here."

"Kyo?" he replied softly before wiping the tears from his eyes which were still slightly puffy, "Ignore what I said before, it was a joke!"

"A joke!" I roared, punching the tree "Jokes are supposed to be funny not stupid," another punch, "heart-breaking..."

I slid to the ground.

"Yuki, I love you, so much it almost scares me and you say it's a joke!"

Yuki stood, "Kyo, I... you said you didn't want my pity, so..."

I leaped up and grabbed him by the shoulders, "I didn't mean it I was confused and hurt, I didn't think it was possible for you to love me... impossible for me to be loved at all."

I feebly punched the tree again, fighting back tears. I was not going to cry damnit!

Then Yuki pulled me into a hug, "I've loved you for such a long time, and it still terrifies me!"

Kissed the top of my head before pulling me up with him. Then I sighed this was complete role reversal, wasn't it?

* * *

Rather fluffy end but still got some more chapters to go! Wish me luck and review!

Lots of love ( LOL) PP


	4. Yuki POV II

Woooo! I'm back and beta'd so yay! Sorry it's been so long I've had a holiday been swamped with homework and had computer troubles, oh you know the usual... WAHHH! My computer hates me and I've lost me ipod! :( But here's the new really short chapter with a crappy cliffhanger. I left it there so people would guess... not because I had know idea who is behind the door.

Leave an answer in your review good and fluffy or bad and time consuming so I can pick between the two people who I want behind the door. Help me pick. ANGST OR WAFF ( warm and fuzzy feeling... just figured that out.)

Enjoy the chappie.

Disclaimer: If I owned Fruits we all know what would have happened to Tohru.

* * *

"Kyo!" I tried to yell in vain.

He couldn't hear me, I could barely hear myself and he just ran further and further away from me. Then he turned and I fell, the drugs finally taking a hold of me, he ran towards me but by then it was already too late the world was already going black. The time after that was a blur, I remember gaining consciousness a few times, only for the darkness to drag me back under.

Then I woke up completely and saw Kyo sitting by side, head down, "I was so scared I would lose you! I never got a chance to tell you how I feel. I only just realized, I'm so sorry. I was so afraid that you would reject me but..."

I looked at him wide eyes but he didn't notice I was awake, but even I was struggling with the fact that I was awake. Kyo had feelings, for me?

"Kyo?"

He jumped up, grabbing me into a tight hug, and I thought to myself that maybe it was true... maybe Kyo felt the same way.

"Yuki? Yuki! You're alive I'm so glad you're alive!"

He held me like that for a long time the faint smell of leaves and spice reaching my nostrils, I reached my arms up to pull him closer, only for him to pull away.

"Kyo, I..."

He looked at me, panic clouding his features, then he ran, "Kyo, wait!" I yelled after him.

He'd gone, so I pulled myself out of bed, staggered through the corridor pulling myself up onto the roof, to find Kyo head inhands.

"Kyo." I reached a hand towards him, before I noticed he was asleep.

I looked at him and couldn't bear to wake him up so I just stayed by his side before my tiredness got the best of me and I drifted off. When I woke Kyo was still asleep but was stirring I quickly shut my eyes again as he woke up.

His hands ran through my hair, "Yuki, I love you."

I fought back a gasp as he continued, "I'm sorry, but it's something that I'll never tell you again, I would rather have you not know than be rejected by you. I constantly crave your attention..."

"Me too, Kyo, I've always loved you." I smiled up at him.

"Shut up! I don't want your pity!"

Pushing me away, he stood up and I looked at him with surprise in my eyes, he'd been lying? Tears started streaming from my eyes and I ran off the roof and tried to get as far away as possible from Kyo.

I subconsciously ran to the secret base, leaning up against a tree, before sliding down and sobbing. Rain was pouring from the sky when Kyo found me and pulled me into yet another hug, I just cried harder into his shoulder. Not wanting to let him go even though I knew it would hurt me and him.

"Shh don't cry. I'm here Yuki, I'm here." He whispered into my ear.

I chocked back another sob, "Kyo? Ignore what I said before, it was a joke!"

I wiped away my tears, maybe now we could go back to normal, maybe Kyo wouldn't pity me anymore.

"A joke! Jokes are supposed to be funny not stupid heart-breaking..." Kyo punched the tree each punch punctuating his sentence.

He slid down next to me, "Yuki, I love you, so much it almost scares me and you say it's a joke!"

I moved towards him hesitantly, "Kyo, I... you said you didn't want my pity, so..."

"I didn't mean it I was confused and hurt, I didn't think it was possible for you to love me... impossible for me to be loved at all."

After a while I couldn't hold back anymore and pulled him into a hug, "I've loved you for such a long time, and it still terrifies me!"

I kissed the top of his head and pulled him up.

"I love you, Kyo."

He smiled widely like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and held my hand as we walked back to the house. We stood outside the door gently detangling our fingers blushing he leaned in to kiss me but froze as the door was opened to reveal...


	5. Kyo POV III

So... Long time no see. I'm back with another really short chapter and I suppose it's a cliffie kinda, not really but it is dramatic so enjoy! Then review always remember to review.

Disclaimer: Do not own a lot, and Fruits Baskets is another thing to put on my wish i did but don't lists along with Sherlock and Doctor Who.

* * *

To reveal...Akito standing there. He looked at us with disdain as I grabbed Yuki's hand to pull him away. Then Akito smiled, it was a small, malicious one and it chilled me to the bone.

"Well," he said, "What do we have here?"

I pulled Yuki closer to me, engulfing his frame in a tight hug, "Piss off, Akito!"

He gave me a dirty look and grabbed my arm with his scrawny fingers, "Get off of Yuki!"

"No, never." I snarled backing away from the crazy god.

"He is mine!"

"No he isn't!"

Akito jumped on me, clawing at my face with his fingernails. I pushed Yuki away while trying to stop the Akito killing me.

"He is mine, they are all mine! You will never be a part of this!" He spat, "You will always be alone."

Alone... the word echoed through my head, I'd forgotten long ago what it meant to alone, I'd been saved from the loneliness. By Yuki, and my friends.

"Poor, lonely, unwanted Kyo, you will never belong no matter what you do."

I snapped, pushing the man off me and on to the ground, "I'm not alone, I'm surrounded with people that love me," I looked towards Yuki, "You are alone, Akito because you push anyone that cares about you away and do you know why? Not because you don't deserve it, which you don't, but because you're so scared of being hurt that you would prefer not to have anyone."

Akito scrambled up from the ground, "You have never been loved."

I ignored him, "How do I know? Because I used to be like you, but I'm not anymore so you don't have to be either."

Akito ran towards me, slipping in the mud and falling over, then he got to me shivering and crying and all my pent up anger and contempt just melted away as I watched a man I had always hated cry like a child.

He had just got onto his knees and was sobbing, "You can't them, they're all I have."

"No they're not."

"They are! You and that stupid, meddling girl it's all your fault." Akito stood, hair in a mess and a deranged smile on his face, "If I can't have them no one will."

Akito pulled a knife out, holding it above his head he rushed towards Yuki, "Then we'll be together in heaven, God and his zodiac, while you burn in hell."

Shigure jumped in front of the knife, using his body to block the blade that embedded itself into his arm. He fell to floor, gripping his arm in pain. Yuki stood looking at the scene shaking like a leaf; he bent down and touched the blood that was gushing out of Shigure's arm.

He quickly ripped off his shirt sleeve using it to stop the bleeding, all the time his hands trembling. The knife dropped from Akito's hand, "Shigure," his shrill voice screamed he turned to me, "Call Hatori, save him! Help!"

Tohru had now come the door after hearing all the commotion, "Call for help!" I yelled.

* * *

Hoped you like it!


	6. Yuki POV III

I'm back from the longest break ever, I was just so busy and then I got a laptop and had to transfer everything then I got a bit distracted with the voice recognition but am I back. It feels good. This story was beta by my awesome beta once again, StunningSpellRocks2345

I still do not own Fruits Basket and have probably driven many potential readers away by saying that Tohru should die. But oh well I'm a terrible person!

On with the story.

* * *

The door opened, and we looked on in shock as Akito's face appeared. Kyo grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the small, malicious man.

"Well," he sneered, looking directly at me, "What do we have here?"

Kyo pulled me into a hug, holding me so tightly that that all words said after that were muffled by his warm, soft body. I closed my eyes, relaxing into him, his arm was pulled away from me, but the other one held on tightly until he was pushed to the ground.

Before he fell, Kyo managed to push me away, which made me fall over. That didn't compare to the pain I felt as I watched, in grim silence, along with Shigure as Akito attempted to rip apart Kyo's face.

"He is mine, they are all mine! You will never be a part of this! You will always be alone."

Alone. Kyo froze momentarily and I just sat thinking to myself, he's not alone, he never needs to be alone again. He has me.

My thoughts reached Kyo, or so I like to believe, because in that moment he pushed Akito off and spoke to him with the words my heart had wished to convey, "I'm not alone, I'm surrounded with people that love me," he turned towards me a slight smile on his face, "You are alone, Akito because you push anyone that cares about you away, and do you know why? Not because you don't deserve it, which you don't, but because you're so scared of being hurt, that you would prefer not to have anyone."

I pulled myself from the ground. Slowly moving towards Kyo, the whole world forgotten as I advanced. Akito's eyes flashed towards me an evil glimmer lighting up his features.

"If I can't have them no one will."

Akito pulled a knife and suddenly the world was back in Technicolor and it all rushed past me, all I could do was stand frozen with fear and wait to die.

Kyo... I'll miss him. I opened my mouth to say my last goodbye, only to have the air knocked out of my lungs as I was pushed out of the way by Shigure. Then I saw the red blood seep through his shirt and jumped into action ripping my shirt sleeve, trying to stop the bleeding.

The next thing I know I'm being gently taken away by the arm, I turn to see who it was, Hatori. He pulled me away and Kyo hugged me, covering my face.

"You did well, Yuki, he's going to be fine." It was only when he told me to stop did I realize that I was crying.

Kyo took me inside, leading me into his room and sitting me down on his bed, "Go to sleep."

But I couldn't and not even the warm, familiar feeling of Kyo could help.

The next morning I woke to Kyo's smiling face looking down on me, "Yuki, he's awake! We can go visit him in hospital."

I jumped up getting ready at double speed before meeting Kyo at the front door. He was talking to Hatori, who was standing next a car; he turned to me and said, "I'll give you a lift."

The ride to the hospital was silent and tense. The three of us sat in the car not knowing what we were going to see when we got there. We walked through the cold, white corridors of the hospital and eventually reached Shigure's room and leaving Hatori outside, we walked in.

Kyo and I were met with the sight of Akito sitting soundlessly by Shigure's sleeping form he whispers, "I'm sorry." Then gets up giving Shigure one last look before he glides past us.

We watched as he left, his face no longer scared me, the evil I had once seen and feared, was now clouded with misery.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Please review Lots of cookies and love PP


	7. Kyo & Shigure POV I

I am SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever. Though I did get my laptop confiscated and now I got it back I've been studying for my GCSE's so I have a valid excuse but that doesn't change the fact I am so sorry.

By the way, I just wanted to thank my beta StunningSpellRocks2345 for being totally awesome. I also want to say, I need some HELP.

So I'm not sure whether I should give Shigure a pairing becasue I have some majorly conflicting thoughts on it. At first I was thinking I don't really like Akito/Shigure but I might go with it, then my fingers ran free and well... you'll see at the end so should it be Shigure/Akito or Shigure/Hatori or nothing at all please help.

Other than that thanking for reading my story Fruits Baskets does belong to me and I really love to hear from you all soon. Oh and as a quick reminder my sister has an account she doesn't write for ths fandom but I'm endorsing her because I did something really bad yesterday and I felt guilty and read one then I remembered how good they were and here we are now. lol

Enjoy...I hope.

* * *

Dear diary, no not a diary I thought as I scribbled out the word, a journal (much more masculine),

Back to school. To be honest after everything that had just happened over the weekend, going back to normality felt rather strange. Like I was in a world that I didn't truly belong in, like I was an intruder on my own life. However I have to admit that it was probably the best weekend of my entire life… and the worst.

I saw so many different things that confused me then and still do now, but being able to see a more vulnerable side to the man I had loathed since I'd first heard his name, made me realize that Akito wasn't the monster I had always thought him to be but a real human being with feelings. I think Yuki saw it too and he probably understands it more than I possibly could and even though it scares me that the three of us share a loneliness that surpasses most others, the night of Shigure's stabbing shows me that the gap in all of our hearts can be easily filled with love.

Kyo

I closed the notebook I was writing into; it had been suggested ages ago by Shigure that I start a diary (probably only so he could read it) but I hadn't really wrote in it until I started having strange feelings for Yuki – which I now recognise as love . I still can't get used to the fact I'm writing all the ridiculously girly and surprisingly deep thoughts that enter my head but it helps.

Shigure's POV

Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored. Even though my head is filled with thought somehow the feeling of boredom cannot be shaken off. If only… if only somebody would entertain me, so far I have seen no perks to getting stabbed. I sigh the upbeat attitude that I had been forced to wear around visitors now fading. Then as the door opened and Akito walked in, I slept.

Maybe not slept, but at least tried my hardest to feign sleep. It's not that I'm angry she stabbed me, it's probably jealously that Akito would even care that much about Yuki to stab somebody, not just somebody either…me.

That was the punch line to sad joke I call my life, for how long have I loved Akito? Only for her t care more about a rat who can't even stand the sight of her (he doesn't even know she's a woman).

I open one eye to look at the once great God whose eyes were no longer the fiery, alive ones I had loved so much but had lost all hope and power. The door opened again only for Hatori to walk, he should have been the person had expected seeing as he's a doctor, but in all honesty I was more prepared for a visit from the two new lovebirds.

Hatori turned to Akito and asked her to leave while he checked me over, I quickly closed my eye again and waited. After what seemed like forever I heard a voice from above.

"Shigure you can stop 'sleeping' now she's gone."

I let out my first hones smile of the day, "Thanks for not telling."

Hatori sighed, "What are you, a two year old? You'll have to talk to her sometime, hopefully soon. You've got that stupid, beaten puppy look on your face."

I opened my mouth to speak again only to be interrupted by my very annoyed doctor.

"I cannot believe you. Just tell her how you feel already the-"

I cut him off "What do I feel, all knowing one?"

Hatori frowned at me "That is not a question you should asking me."

I frowned back the joy of seeing my friend quickly disappearing, "Then who am I supposed to ask." I questioned tersely.

"Yourself!"

I sighed only a second ago I was sure that Akito was the one, not that I believe in that rubbish I just write about it, but somehow seeing Hatori changed that. Not only did I just get stabbed but now I'm worrying about love like a high school girl what has the world come to?


End file.
